


Thank You

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Monaco pwp ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

_Dany you've got to let Daniel past, he's on a different strategy to you._

His heart sinks when he hears this on the team radio, he got a good start and he's fought all race to keep his fourth place. But… He'd want Dan to do this for him; so he lets Dan past, fifth is still good.

_It's the last lap Dan, if you can’t make the move on Hamilton you're going to have to give the place back to Dany._

Dan had thought he could do it. Get back on the podium. Taste that champagne. But Hamilton's just too quick. And he knows that if it was the other way round he'd want the place he'd worked for back. So he lets Dany past, fifth is still good.

*****

Dany's looking cheerier than he has all year, he's even happy to talk to the media, which is usually his most loathed task of the weekend. He practically bounces back into the motor home for the team debrief. Dany wishes he could have spoken to Dan before the meeting but his last interview ran over and Dan's already in the meeting when he gets there.

"Nice of you to join us, comrade!" Dan mocks, and Dany laughs as Christian coughs awkwardly to bring things back under control.

Christian's already put the pieces together for his two drivers, they're a little bit _too_ close for team mates. But if it means that they can use team orders and have them obeyed without any complaints… Well, he'd officiate the wedding himself.

"Sorry, mate!" Dany shoots back before everyone settles down to go over the data. It's not thrilling but it's necessary.

Christian watches the little glances between Dan and Dany, that glow of the newly-in-love and smirks to himself, he's technically on honeymoon with these idiots.

Once everything's been discussed Christian asks Dan and Dany to stay behind.

"Good team work today guys! If we keep working together we can make third in the constructors!" Christian says and he ends up hugging both of them. He's not sure when they got so tall, Dany especially; he remembers the short little guy that followed Dan around like a puppy. Although that's not changed.

Christian offers them a ride to the hotel and neither of them can think of a reasonable excuse why not. It's not like there isn't team personnel to drive the hire cars to the hotel or give them a lift to the airport.

*****

They're back at the hotel and Christian's room is just across the corridor from their (separate) rooms. Christian watches on in amusement as they say 'bye' and make a show of going into their rooms when he knows that in the next couple of minutes Dany will be darting back to Dan's room. He'd bet all his worldly possessions on it.

One minute and forty-two seconds later there's the sound of a door clicking shut and Christian peers out through the peephole to see Dany slinking into Dan's room.

*****

"Congratulations comrade! We are an awesome team!" Dan yells, his eyes wild with excitement, before he draws Dany into a big hug. He's so happy that they were both in the points, good points, today.

"Thank you, mate!" Dany says softly. He's so grateful that Dan gave him the place back; it means so much to him. Even though it was a team order, but how often does any driver actually obey them? Usually it turns to sarcastic comments on the radio and no real action. "Thank you, for giving the place back," he adds, he needs Dan to know how much he appreciates the gesture.

"Mate, we're a team! That's how it works!" Dan chides, he wants to say he'd do it for any team mate but he knows it isn't true. He'd have dragged himself through broken glass before giving a place back to Vettel. "We trust each other, and it's about time we had a good result!" Dan says while stroking the side of Dany's face.

Dany's so aroused by the kind words, the loving gesture, that he just wants Dan to fuck him until he screams his name. He bats his eyelashes at Dan and presses Dan's hand to his cheek, nuzzling against it like a cat seeking affection. Dan kisses him on the cheek but Dany wants more and turns so that their lips meet. The scratch of Dan's beard is familiar, he's not shaved in a while and Dany quite likes it, although he likes Dan no matter what.

"Maybe I'll have to find a way to thank you…" Dany says, and his amazing green eyes are now almost completely black with lust. He drags Dan into a blistering kiss, teeth clashing and tongues trying to find their way into mouths in a clumsy way. Dany's trying to force a hand down Dan's jeans when he stops him.

"Mate, I want you," Dan blurts, "I don't care if you want to fuck me or you want to be fucked by me but I want you." It's all too much for Dany, he remembers thinking of Dan as he gets himself off, imagining him inside him, and he knows which option he'd prefer.

"Fuck me," Dany pleads, before leaning in close. "I want you to fuck me slowly, tease me open, gradually pushing in, nudging that spot until I'm on the very brink of orgasm and when I can take it no longer, screaming for release, I want your hand around me, stroking me until I come," Dany whispers, dragging out each word in his low raspy voice.

Dan looks speechless. There's not really an adequate response to something like that apart from doing what they ask. He tells Dany to wait there while he goes to hunt for lube and a condom. Dan didn't plan on this happening so soon but he can't get the thought of Dany's lanky body wrapped around him out of his mind.

When Dan returns he's clutching the lube in one hand and there's a condom wavering in the other. Dany watches Dan carefully place them by the bed, like they're a sacrifice to the gods of lust before Dan walks over to him and goes straight to kissing the side of his neck. He slowly unbuttons Dany's shirt and slides it off, stepping back for a moment to take in all of Dany before using the space to unzip Dany's jeans and free him from all that pesky clothing. His cock is achingly hard and Dan imagines that he can see its pulse throbbing.

"Lie down," Dan says, motioning to the bed. Dany complies before lying face down on the bed. It's probably best this way, Dany thinks, he'd read on the internet that it's less painful in this position.

Dany hears the rustle of Dan's clothes coming off and he peeks up from the bed to see all of Dan, tanned skin rippling with muscles and a nice thick cock that's all for him. He smiles at just how lucky he is right now. The bed dips with the weight of Dan sitting next to him, then he hears the click of the lid for the lube and each noise sends his senses into overload, awaiting the first touch.

Dan's spreading his legs and he feels exposed, vulnerable and yet it's so arousing. He's kissing the small of his back, the top of his ass, as Dan's hands wander along the inside of his thighs and Dany's trying not to grind against the bed for his release.

"Just breathe mate," Dan soothes and then he circles a lubed finger around Dany's tight hole.

The teasing of Dan's finger seems to go on and on, Dany's already aching with lust but when he finally pushes through the sensation is exquisite. The warm stretch as he's opened up causes him to gasp in pleasure, moaning into the pillow. Dan slowly moves his finger as Dany writhes on the bed, delighting in the response, and he takes his time before adding a second finger. He's so tight that it seems like he might not get him opened up enough but when he tells Dany that, the whine of displeasure has him reaching for more lube and squeezing in a third finger.

He's mesmerised by the sight of his fingers disappearing into Dany, stretching him open, moving easily and he knows that Dany's going to be able to take him now. Dan slowly removes his fingers as Dany breathes in sharply, he feels his muscles twitch in anticipation; the sound of the foil wrapper and the snap of the rubber has his cock leaking.

Dan's big strong hands hold his slender hips, he feels so delicate in Dan's firm grip and as Dan lines up his thick cock with his hole he tries to rock back onto him but Dan's got a good hold on him and he can't quite reach.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Dan smirks.

"Yes," Dany gasps.

"You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Want my big fat cock inside you, don't you?"

"Yes," Dany begs and he wants him so much that he's trembling with lust. Dan slides inside him and even though it's just the tip, Dany's biting the pillows to stop himself screaming out. Once Dan starts moving the shock subsides and he finds himself moaning wildly pleading for Dan to go faster, harder, deeper.

Dan's not even half way in when he starts to feel his orgasm build but it's at this moment that Dany says 'stop'. He freezes immediately, panic coursing through his veins but Dany says, "I want to see you".

He withdraws carefully and rolls Dany over, he looks magnificent with his cheeks flushed and his lips parted, eyes peaceful and calm. Dan's thankful for the change, he wasn't going to last much longer but now he's had a minute to collect himself he knows that he'll be able to make Dany come before he does. He resumes his slow teasing pace when he slides back in and it's even better now he can see the need in Dany's eyes.

"You're so tight," Dan gasps. "You feel amazing wrapped around me."

"Yes," is all the response Dany can manage. Just the sound of Dan's voice praising him is unbearably hot and the feeling of being filled by him is better than he could ever have imagined. Dany feels Dan press all the way in, balls crushed against him as he's impaled by Dan's glorious cock.

"I'm so close," Dany begs, he's got his hands gripping Dan's shoulders with how intense it all is.

"I want to come," he gasps, eyes pleading, and Dan reaches down to stroke his aching cock, timing each stroke with each deep thrust. Making sure to hit that spot each time so that Dany's coming hard, come spilling into his hand and over his chest as he groans in Russian. His muscles are clenching around Dan's cock and it's perfect, Dan comes so hard that he can't hold himself up and he collapses on top of Dany. They lie together, panting and giggling like idiots.

Dany's sticky and sweaty but it's amazing just listening to the soft sigh of Dan breathing, feeling his heart beat against him. Dan moves to go to the bathroom and Dany groans at how beautifully worn he feels.

Dany's dozing when he feels Dan climb back into bed with him, muscular arms wrapping around him, holding him tight. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Dan whispering, "I love you, comrade".

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
